Dean Gordon
Name: Dean Gordon Appearances Directed by * Everything is All Nutrient * Atomic Hogg * A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet * Moss Returns (with David Gumpel) * Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast * Close to Wind * Super Bear XVII * Hall Monitor * Pip and the Easter Bunny * Tax Day * Plane Coordinating * The Quiz Legendary * You Never Know * Disgust Instinct * Wheel of Skunk * The Best Thanksgiving Ever * Bear's New Car * The Bear of All Pulleys * Like a Wheel or a Lever * Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery * Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun * Mind Reader * Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley * The Winter Of His Content * Bear's Forbidden Card * Imagine Nation (episode) * Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond * Grow Up, Jack Junior * Harry's Duck Heart Crush * High Score (episode) * Just Set Up the Chairs * Fools in April * Pretend Time * The New Frontier * Pip and the Firework Display * Art Appreciation (episode) * Ojo's Day Off (with David Gumpel) * Animal Behavior * Playdates * The Woodland Valley Team * As Different as Day and Night * Smellorama * All Weather Bear * Colors Everywhere! * Can You Help? * Lonely Home * Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air * Nurture! * What's Mine Is Yours * Thankful in Woodland Valley * Look What I Made * Found Somewhere I Find * The Senseless Detectives * Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme * A Really Kwanzaa Holiday * Buying Math * Shoes for Tutter * Show and Tell * A Very Hanukkah Holiday * Contraptions! * The Amazing Skippy * At the Old Bear Game * Authority of Novels * Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock * Marketing Bear * Favorite Fables * Bear Takes You to School * Change is in The Air * Rockin' Rocko * A Job for Bear * History, Herstory, Bearstory * Dance Moves * Mice Don't Take Sick Days * The Malicious Journey (with David Gumpel) * Bear's New Television * Back to Mouse College * Shape Searchers * Scientific Bear * Appreciation Day * A Strange Bird * Playing With Best Friends * Big Blue Home Of The Brave * A Brand New Game (with Noel MacNeal) * It's Sports-Tastic! * Back to Water * Bear's Secret Cave * The Yard Sale * Occupations in Woodland Valley * Stormy Weather * A Trip to the General Store * Words, Words, Words * Eating Utensils * Up, Down, All Around! (Episode) * The Big Ballgame Bonanza * The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode) * Bear's Book Nook * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Appearances as an Associate Director * Why Bears Can't Fly * Falling for Fall * Picture of Health * Share, Bear * Mouse Party * Shape of a Bear * What's in the Mail, Today? * Dancin' the Day Away * Nurture! * Go To Sleep * Cool Twists * Part of Privacy * New Mouse Kid in College * When Bear Met Uncle Jetter * Mud, You Love it Soon * Mouse, Where's My Jam? * A Brand New Game (with Lisa Simon) * Joy Buddies * Less Than Comic * The Morning Report * Some Bread News * Metal or No Metal * The Hogulak Mac 2.0 * Another Strange Bird * Ojo's Day Off * The Malicious Journey * Skippy Returns * Moss Returns * Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1 * Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 Appearance as a Technical Director * Mouse, Where's My Jam? Category:Directors Category:Associate Directors Category:Technical Directors